Terpukau
by MR. KRabs
Summary: Cinta bersegitiga. Berpuncak pada satu pria disukai dua wanita. Terikat tapi dalam jalur yang berbeda. Titik-titik lain di luar lingkup keterikatan mereka turut andil bagian. Pada akhirnya, jalan terbaik dipilihnya meski menambah banyak kebohongan. Part 2 UPDATE...
1. Chapter 1

**Bleach **** Tite Kubo**

"**Terpukau" part 1**

**Rate T :: kemungkinan hanya 2 s/d 3 part**

* * *

.

Rukia mencuci tangannya di wastafel toilet. Cermin besar di hadapannya menampakan bayangannya. Berniat merapikan anak rambutnya, Rukia menyisir ulang tatanan rambutnya. Ekor matanya melirik melalui cermin besar itu ketika terdengar suara pintu salah satu bilik kamar mandi terbuka.

Pantulan bayangan Orihime melalui cermin terlihat olehnya.

"Rukia.."

Dipanggil oleh rekan kerjanya, Rukia mengukir senyum. "Kamu kenapa, Orihime?" tanya Rukia membalikkan badannya ke arah Orihime yang masih berdiri sembari merapikan roknya. Terlihat wajahnya sedikit gelisah.

"Hari kedua, _lagi_ banyak-banyaknya! Khawatir _tembus_," jelas Orihime melangkah ke arah wastafel. Mencuci tangan dan merapikan dandanannya.

Rukia hanya mengangguk dan melirik ke arah rok belakang Orihime sekedar memastikan kekhawatiran gadis berambut blonde itu tidak terbukti. "Aman," gumam Rukia.

Orihime mengangguk, "Syukurlah!" Ia membedaki lagi wajah cantiknya dan memoles ulang bibirnya dengan lipstik.

Rukia masih berkutat dengan rambutnya. Bentuk tatanan ini membuatnya susah, terpikir olehnya memotong model pendek agar lebih mudah mengaturnya. Rambut hitamnya terlalu panjang, mencapai punggungnya.

"Rukia..."

"Ya!" jawab Rukia singkat.

"Kamu masih mengingat Ichigo?"

"Tentu! Rekan bisnis kita, kan? Kenapa dengannya?" Rukia bertanya _balik_.

"Menurutmu, apa aku pantas berdampingan dengannya?"

Jepit rambut Rukia terlepas dari pegangannya dan membuat rambut tercepolnya kembali terurai. Wajah gadis itu tanpa sadar menganga kaget. Segera Rukia mengontrol kerja pikiran, hati beserta emosinya. "Te—terima kasih," gagap Rukia menerima jepit rambutnya yang sengaja dipungut Orihime untuknya.

Orihime menyandarkan punggungnya di tepian wastafel. Ujung sepatu _high heel_nya dimainkan hingga menciptakan bunyi-bunyian di tengah hening kaget Rukia. "Kamu _ingat_ saat aku bercerita tentang perasaan _sukaku_ pada teman kuliahku?" Orihime memperhatikan Rukia yang serius memandanginya. Gadis Kuchiki mengangguk paham tanpa perduli dengan kondisi rambutnya. Ucapan Orihime ratusan kali menarik minatnya dalam keingintahuan.

"Dia yang aku maksudkan. Ichigo Kurosaki, teman kuliah yang diam-diam aku sukai," jelas Orihime dengan menunduk malu.

"Lalu? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Rukia penasaran. "Bukankah kamu _bilang_ kalian bertemu kembali setelah wisuda kelulusan baru terjadi sekitar tiga sampai empat bulan yang lalu. Tepatnya saat pertemuan dua perusahaan membahas kesepakatan kerja sama?" Rukia tidak bisa menahan insting wartawannya. Ia terlalu banyak mengajukan pertanyaan yang mengundang senyum kecil di Orihime.

Rukia kikuk dan menyesal, "Maaf, aku terlalu menggebu untuk mengetahui—"

"Tidak apa-apa, Rukia! Kamu satu-satunya teman yang aku _ceritakan_ mengenai cinta diam-diamku ini," Orihime mengatakan semua baik-baik saja Rukia bertanya sebanyak itu.

"Aku senang jika teman baikku menanggapi _curhatan_ku ini. Rasanya memalukan sekali jika orang-orang itu _tahu_ kalau aku tidak memiliki keberanian mengatakan perasaan _sukaku_ dan hanya mampu mengaguminya secara diam-diam," jelas Orihime.

Rukia menepuk bahu Orihime, "Itu bukan masalah, Orihime. Yang mengetahui siapa dirimu _ya cuman_ kamu. Jangan perdulikan omongan orang lain. Acuhkan dan anggap saja angin lalu," Rukia menasehati. "Lalu _katakan_ kenapa kau membahasnya sekarang?"

Orihime sejenak berpikir. Rukia sampai mengerutkan keningnya menunggu gadis itu berbicara.

"_Sial, kenapa ia lamban berpikir? Tidak tahu apa, aku juga punya kesabaran terbatas?" _Batin Rukia menggerutu.

"Sebelumnya aku bingung harus mulai _cerita_ dari mana. Pada intinya, kakekku dan kakek Ichigo pernah membicarakan mengenai perjodohan. Semacam perjanjian—"

"Tunggu!" Rukia menghentikan ucapan Orihime. Rangkaian otak Rukia merasa ia tidak perlu mendengar lengkap penjelasan Orihime. Ia congkak ingin mengutarakan kesimpulan dari fakta terbatas itu. "Kakekmu dan kakek Ichigo saling kenal. Lalu mereka membuat semacam kesepakatan dengan menjodohkan cucu perempuannya—kamu, dengan cucu laki-laki yang dimaksudkan adalah Ichigo?"

Orihime mengangguk berkali. "Dan kamu _tahu_? Saat kakak Sora menceritakan semua itu, aku hampir mati karena kaget. Rupanya kami sudah terkait oleh takdir."

Rukia kembali menarik dirinya pada pantulan bayangannya di cermin. Menatap tajam dirinya dengan rambut hitamnya yang terurai kasar. Sesuatu di hatinya berdetak tidak wajar membuat kakinya hampir kehilangan kekuatan untuk menopang tubuhnya. Tapi, ia masih cukup menyadari sikapnya. Kegugupannya ini akan mengundang banyak tanya dari Orihime. Beruntung warna lipstiknya masih setia mengaburkan bibir pucat ketakutannya.

"Kamu pasti senang sekali?" sedikit bergetar Rukia menanyakannya tapi Orihime tidak menyadari perubahan dirinya.

"Aku _sampai _tidak bisa tidur semalaman karena terus memandangi gambarnya di ponselku," jelas Orihime mengambil ponselnya dari saku roknya dan mengotak-atik sebentar. "Ini, lihat! Foto terbaiknya. Aku sering membayangkan jika dia tahu soal perjodohannya ini, apa yang akan dikatakannya?"

Rukia tersenyum paksa memperhatikan layar ponsel Orihime. Ia mengangguk. "Dia sangat tampan di foto itu," puji Rukia.

"Eits..." Orihime gesit menarik dan menyembunyikan ponselnya. "Jangan kau _gebet_, Rukia! Dia milikku!" suara Orihime berubah mengancam meski hanya candaan.

Rukia mendelik kaget melihat sikap Orihime. _Gebet, dia bilang?_ Batin Rukia tertawa masam.

"Sudah, _ya_! Sepertinya kita terlalu lama mengobrol, Bu Nanao pasti akan mengomeliku _kelamaan_ di toilet. Doakan aku, _ya _Rukia! Semoga kami segera bertunangan," Orihime berpamitan. Ia melambaikan tangannya sembari keluar toilet.

Rukia menatap punggung Orihime sampai menghilang dari pandangannya. Rukia menunduk dalam membiarkan rambutnya terurai menutupi wajahnya. Wajah gelap yang penuh artian.

"_Apa dia sudah tahu?"_ tanya Rukia dalam hati.

.

Rukia mengaduk makan malamnya dengan garpu tanpa berniat memakannnya. Sesekali ia meneguk cepat air putih dengan cepat, mengabaikan tata krama yang dipelajarinya. Berbeda situasi dengan pria yang duduk di hadapannya. Semenjak ia bertemu pandang Rukia kali pertama di restoran beberapa menit yang lalu hingga hidangan utama disajikan, mereka berbicara singkat. Rukia terlihat enggan membuka obrolan dengannya.

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo berhenti memotong daging panggangnya. Wajahnya mendongak ke arah Rukia. "Ada apa?" Ichigo sedang berusaha membentengi dirinya dari semburan emosi tidak stabil Rukia yang masih sulit untuk ditebak sehingga ia belum mampu mencari jalan keluar terbaik dari pengalamannya.

"Berapa lama kita berpacaran?"

"Eh?" Ichigo benar-benar fokus pada Rukia. Pertanyaan aneh mengunggah lilitan aneh di perutnya. "Tanggal 20 nanti, tepat empat bulan," jelasnya. "Kenapa?" Ichigo meraih tangan Rukia, berusaha mengenggamnya berharap ia bisa membaca pikiran Rukia melalui sentuhan lembut itu.

Tapi, Rukia malah menarik tangannya. "Kenapa kamu mau menjalani hubungan _backstreet_ ini?"

"Itu _kan_ permintaanmu," jawab Ichigo mulai bingung dengan arah pertanyaan Rukia. "_Apa Rukia meminta putus dengannya?" _batin Ichigo mulai berspekulasi.

"Kenapa kamu menyetujuinya?" pertanyaan Rukia mengundang kening berkerut Ichigo.

"Ada apa dengan pertanyaanmu ini, Rukia?! Kenapa kau bertanya hal-hal aneh semacam ini? apa kau berniat untuk—"

"Jawab saja dan jangan bertanya!" Rukia hampir berteriak.

Suara berisik meja mereka mulai menjadi pusat perhatian tamu restoran lainnya.

"Apa salahnya memenuhi permintaan kekasihku sendiri. Kau yang _minta._ Dan aku _pikir _jika menurutmu, cara ini membuatmu nyaman, aku _oke _saja! Meski awalnya aku tidak terima dengan keputusanmu—"

"Kalau begitu, kita _umumkan_ hubungan kita malam ini. Datang dan temui kakek, lalu _katakan_ kau ingin melamarku! Setelahnya aku akan menemui keluargamu," Rukia berucap menggebu. Lugas tanpa basa-basi mengiringi kalimatnya.

Ichigo tercengang mendengar tiap kata terucap Rukia. "_Melamar?"_ tanya Ichigo dalam hati. Mulutnya hampir memuntahkan daging panggang yang ditelannya tadi akibat perutnya mendadak mual dengan semua sikap dan ucapan Rukia.

"Kau tidak berniat melamarku? Apa kau mempermainkanku?"

Pertanyaan Rukia sontak menohok hati Ichigo dalam. Tidak pernah sekali pun ada niatan di hatinya untuk mempermainkan perasaan Rukia. Dia tulus mencintai gadis itu sampai kapan pun. Seribu pikiran bertanya menggelayut di otaknya tentang sikap aneh Rukia hari ini membuatnya _lupa_ dengan jawaban pertanyaan Rukia _barusan_.

"Rukia... sebenarnya apa yang ada di benakmu hingga kau _mengataiku_ seolah aku tidak pernah serius dengan hubungan kita?"

Rukia menunduk mendengar pertanyaan Ichigo bersama tatapan risau dari iris cokelat ichigo. Rukia merasa sudah _kebablasan _berbicara hingga membuat Ichigo tersinggung.

"Boleh aku bertanya padamu?" tanya Rukia belum memandang Ichigo. "Menurutmu Orihime itu seperti apa?" lanjut Rukia berucap lirih namun terdengar jelas oleh Ichigo.

"Kenapa dengan Orihime? Dia rekan kerjamu, kan?" Ichigo_ balik_ bertanya.

"Jawab saja!" Rukia menggigit bibirnya kesal.

"Dia itu baik."

"_Cuman _itu?" tanya Rukia tidak percaya dengan jawaban singkat Ichigo.

"Lalu kau mau _dengar_ apa lagi?" Ichigo benar-benar kehilangan nafsu makan malamnya. Sekarang ini, daging panggangnya terlihat menjijikan baginya. Ichigo terlihat menahan marah saat Rukia menyebut sosok gadis lain ketika mereka berdua. Ini terdengar seperti—_kecemburuan?_ tanya Ichigo di hati.

"Bukannya dia teman kuliahmu, harusnya kau lebih mengenalnya dan bisa menilainya dengan lebih banyak variasi jawaban? Tidak hanya 'baik'. Itu standar dan bukan jawaban yang aku inginkan!" Rukia mengoceh kesal, ia menatap Ichigo cemberut.

Bahu Ichigo melemas, menanggapi Rukia malam ini. "Akan aku jabarkan dalam sekali tarikan napas. Dengarkan dengan baik karena aku tidak berniat mengulanginya—"

"–_karena hal ini sungguh membuatku kesal, Rukia._" Lanjut Ichigo dalam hati.

Rukia mengangguk. Tatapan penasaran membuat Ichigo semakin menahan napas. Bibirnya terlihat berat memenuhi keinginan Rukia. "Cantik, _sexy_, dan _lemot_."

Rukia tertegun, terdiam membisu. Dua sifat memuji, sisanya kekurangan nyata dari gadis itu.

"Rukia..." panggil Ichigo berusaha menyadarkan Rukia-nya.

"Kenapa kau berani memuji wanita lain di depan kekasihmu sendiri? Apa kau tidak menganggapku? Hubungan kita?"

Ichigo mengusap wajahnya, frustasi. Dia merasa tercekik dengan ucapan Rukia. "_Apa Rukia tertular sebagian sifat menyebalkan Orihime?"_ Batin Ichigo berpikir keras.

Ichigo beranjak dari duduknya, ia melangkah lambat ke arah Rukia. Bertumpu pada kedua lututnya, ia setengah berdiri di samping kursi Rukia. Perlahan, ia menarik salah satu jemari Rukia dan mengenggamnya lembut. Penuh perhatian dan pengertian.

"Katakan sejujurnya kepadaku, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" tanya Ichigo. Satu telapak tangannya menangkup pipi kanan Rukia, mengusap lembut kulit halus pipi Rukia dengan ibu jarinya.

Rukia luluh. Air matanya mengalir. Tanpa dicegah, Rukia menangis. Ingatannya membayang ke pembicaraannya di toilet siang tadi. Perkataan Orihime menancap kuat di hatinya. Terlalu takut kehilangan Ichigo, ia bahkan tanpa sadar mengungkapkan kekesalannya pada Ichigo.

"Orihime adalah calon tunanganmu."

Respon tidak percaya hanya bisa diberikan Ichigo pada pernyataan Rukia.

.

Usai mengantar Rukia pulang, Ichigo memutuskan untuk mengunjungi keluarganya. Penyebab perubahan sikap Rukia sudah diketahuinya. Adu argumen yang berisi tuduhan Rukia dan sanggahannya terpaksa diselesaikan.

_French kiss_, membungkam argumen lanjutan debat yang mungkin bisa membahayakan kelangsungan hubungan mereka berdua. Ichigo memutuskan untuk mencari jawabannya dan akan langsung menjelaskannya pada Rukia begitu ia mendapat kebenarannya.

Di sini, ia juga dikejutkan. Rumahnya seperti _habis_ kedatangan tamu.

"Harusnya kau mengunjungi kami beberapa menit yang lalu, karena Sora baru saja pulang."

Suara Masaki, ibunya membuat Ichigo tersadar dari lamunannya. "Sora?" alis Ichigo hampir menaut bingung.

"Sora Inoue. Dia kemari untuk membicarakan mengenai kesepakatan kakekmu dulu," jelas Ishiin merangkul bahu Masaki supaya mereka semakin _dempet_ duduknya.

"Ah, sayang!" rengek Masaki mendorong tubuh Ishiin, memberi jarak. Terlalu malu baginya beromantisan di depan putra mereka. "Kita belum menceritakannya," Masaki teringat.

Ishiin mengangguk.

Cerita sejarah dua keluarga meluncur lancar dari bibir kedua orang tua Ichigo. Ishiin dan Masaki saling menambah dan sambung-menyambung alur cerita hingga Ichigo sanggup menarik kesimpulan semua cerita dan kekhawatiran Rukia benar adanya.

"Perjodohan dengan Orihime Inoue? Adik perempuan Sora denganku?" tanya Ichigo was-was. Mengambil kesimpulan dari cerita ayah dan ibunya.

Pasangan Kurosaki mengangguk semangat, membenarkan.

"Tapi, aku tidak mencintainya," Ichigo melancarkan manuver penolakan. Langkah pertama, secara halus.

"Cinta bisa tumbuh seiring waktu. Mengalir seperti air," Ishiin menjawab kegelisahan Ichigo.

"Tapi—"

"Jangan berpendapat dulu, Ichigo! Selama kuliah, bukannya ia sering _main_ kemari beberapa kali? Kami bisa melihatnya, dia mencintaimu. Dia memendam rasa padamu," jelas Masaki membujuk.

"Tapi aku tidak mencintainya—"

"Jangan berpegang pada kata 'tidak mencintainya'. Semakin kalian dekat dan mengenal, maka sebuah cahaya cinta bisa menerangi hati kalian berdua."

Kata puitis Ishiin mengundang tawa Masaki dan membuat Ichigo memucat.

"Aku tidak mau perjodohan ini," tegas Ichigo melancarkan penolakannya. Langkah kedua diambilnya.

Ishiin dan Masaki terhenyak kaget tidak percaya dengan ucapan putra keduanya.

"Tidak ada penolakan."

"Harus!"

Kalimat itu bergiliran terucap dari Masaki dan Ishiin. Ichigo berubah sikap memohon, merengek berusaha dengan _getol _meluluhkan hati Masaki terlebih dahulu, ayahnya bisa menyesuaikan.

"Katakan! Kenapa kamu enggan mengenalnya? Kamu seolah sudah mematenkan pada hatimu dengan kalimat 'aku tidak mencintainya'. Alasan masuk akal penolakanmu hanyalah kamu sudah memiliki kekasih?"

Ichigo mengangguk, mendapat cibiran dari Ishiin.

"Aku sudah menduganya, putra kita sudah _laku_..."

"Ibu?!" Ichigo meringis mendengar ucapan ibunya. Tentu saja dia berhasil meluluhkan hati seorang gadis, mengingat dia keturunan dari yang ibu cantik dan ayah ehm.. lumayan tampan, dia termasuk jajaran pria tampan yang diincar banyak gadis. Kecuali Rukia mungkin, yang tidak menyadari atau mungkin sulit menerima kepopulerannya.

"Besok datanglah bersama gadis itu saat makan siang. Kami ingin menemuinya—"

"Sungguh ibu? Berarti kau menolak perjodohan ini?" Ichigo berisyarat kemenangan.

Masaki menggeleng, "Tidak secepat itu kau bisa menyimpulkannya. Semua tergantung besok sesuai penilaian ibu saat melihat gadis pilihanmu," jelas Masaki beranjak dari duduknya.

Mencegah kalimat protes lagi dari Ichigo, Ishiin mengekor pada Masaki.

"Menginaplah di sini, Ichigo!"

Ichigo pasrah dan ia harus cepat memberitahu Rukia rencana besok.

.

To be continued...

09/06/14

* * *

A/N : Eits, ide ceritanya pasaran, ya?! Backstreet kaya'nya udah ga jamannya...


	2. Chapter 2

**Bleach **** Tite Kubo**

"**Terpukau" part 2**

**Rate T**

* * *

.

"Bukan seperti itu caranya!" Masaki menegur lagi. Sekarang ia mengambil alih apa yang sedang dikerjakan Rukia. "Begini. Salah sedikit, jarimu bisa ikut terpotong!" Masaki memberi contoh, ekor matanya melirik ke arah Rukia yang mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Biar aku lanjutkan, tante!" Rukia meminta setelah merasa cukup paham.

Masaki menyerahkan apa yang dipegangnya lagi. Ia berdiri di dekat Rukia memastikan jika gadis itu melakukan apa yang sudah dicontohkannya. Ia mengukir senyum tipis. "Baguslah, kau cepat mengerti," pujinya cepat beralih ke pekerjaannya sebelumnya.

Rukia mendesah lega perlahan. Hatinya semenjak tadi bergemuruh hebat. Ketidakpahaman soal urusan dapur, membuatnya benar-benar kikuk di dalam sini. Bertemu panasnya kompor, tajamnya pisau, dan semua jenis bumbu dapur. Rasanya ia ingin berteriak frustasi. Pengalaman pertamanya bukan di dapur mansion Kuchiki, melainkan dapur keluarga Kurosaki bersama chef keluarga, calon ibu mertuanya.

Tertekan secara nyata tapi harus dipendam kuat-kuat dalam hati. Ia harus bertahan. Semua demi masa depannya.

"Ichigo, mau sampai kapan kau duduk memperhatikan kami? Makan siangnya masih sejam lagi," oceh Masaki melihat putranya semenjak tadi menopang dagu memandangi ke arah dapur. Ia sadar betul, putranya sedang mengawasi bagaimana caranya memperlakukan gadis pilihan Ichigo selama di dapur.

Masaki memperhatikan bagaimana cara Ichigo memandangi Rukia. Hatinya tersentak kaget saat Ichigo sekarang lebih perhatian kepada Rukia dibandingkannya. Rasa cemburu itu rupanya menyapanya lagi. Dulu Miyako mencuri perhatian Kaien, putra sulungnya. Dia juga merasakan perasaan yang sama, sedikit tidak rela perhatian putra kesayangannya terbagi.

Pertemuan pertama. Rukia memberi kesan cukup bagus _buatnya_. Merk pakaian yang dipakai Rukia sudah mencerminkan gadis itu berasal dari keluarga terpandang. Obrolan singkat mengenai keluarga Rukia membuka lebar matanya, kaget. Rupanya Rukia, cucu perempuan Ginrei Kuchiki. Pemilik perusahaan Kuchiki, yang terkenal bergerak di beberapa bidang dengan aset puluhan juta yen. Terpikir olehnya, bagaimana bisa Ichigo mengenal gadis _borjuis_ itu?

Diusut lebih jauh, mereka bertemu saat resepsi pernikahan Ishida Uryu, teman Ichigo rupanya menikahi sahabat Rukia. Takdir begitu manis, pikir Masaki.

Pertemuan ini hanya awal. Belum mengenal dekat Rukia, membuat Masaki belum berani mengambil kesimpulan apapun, terutama permintaan Ichigo agar menerima Rukia dan membatalkan perjodohan itu.

Salah satu hobi Masaki adalah memasak. Dan dia pernah bercita-cita mengisi dapur dengan kebersamaan menantu dan anak-anaknya dalam membuat sebuah masakan istimewa. Salah satu kemampuan yang harus dimiliki pada dasarnya adalah memasak. Tapi melihat bagaimana gerakan tangan Rukia, Masaki merasa ragu. Dibesarkan dengan semua fasilitas kemudahan, mungkinkah Rukia bisa memiliki kemampuan dasar seorang wanita dalam waktu sekejab?

Jangan-jangan Ichigo yang akan selalu memasak? Bahkan meladeni Rukia dalam urusan perut? Masaki menggeleng cepat atas pemikiran itu. Ini tidak benar, tandasnya dalam hati.

Ichigo mengerucutkan bibir, bertingkah manja mendengar pertanyaan ibunya. "Biasanya aku yang ada di sana membantumu, Bu. Sebagai asisten juru masak, tapi—"

"Kemarilah. Aku rasa kau lebih terampil ketimbang Rukia," Masaki memotong ucapan Ichigo.

Rukia sadar akan sindiran halus itu, mengerinyitkan dahinya sesaat. Dia dilanda rasa kikuk dan gugup semakin menjadi. Terampil? Batin Rukia meringis, malu atas kekurangannya.

"Ibu!" Ichigo mendekat ke arah dapur. Berdiri di belakang Rukia yang berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya. "Kau bisa menjadi pengajar terbaik untuk Rukia dalam hal memasak. Bagaimana menurutmu? Bukannya ini ide yang sangat bagus," Ichigo usil menganggu Rukia hingga gadis itu menyikut perut Ichigo.

Mereka bertatapan penuh arti. 'Jangan menganggu! Kamu membuatku malu di depan ibumu,' begitu arti tatapan Rukia. Sedang Ichigo malah melebarkan bibirnya , tersenyum. 'Biar saja. Ibu juga pasti mengerti.'

Deheman Masaki, membuat Rukia salah tingkah. Menurut pedoman 'menemui calon mertua' yang dibacanya, tertulis perintah dilarang bermesraan selama di depan calon ibu mertua. "Ini sudah selesai, Bu! Selanjutnya apa yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya Rukia berinisiatif. Gerah dengan keberadaan Ichigo, Rukia mendorong tubuh Ichigo supaya menjauhinya.

Ichigo tergelak geli langsung menyingkir. Kekhawatirannya sudah terobati. Dia paham Rukia gugup memasuki dapur. Ichigo juga tahu Rukia begitu kaku memegang apapun alat masak. Tapi melihatnya kesal karena ulahnya, Ichigo tahu Rukia berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk hari ini.

Masaki mencibir melihat tingkah keduanya. Ichigo yang menyadarinya hanya tersenyum manis melihat reaksi ibunya.

"Kau bisa membantuku untuk membersihkan cumi-cumi sebelum kita menggunakannya! Mereka ada di dalam lemari es, freezer sebelah kiri," Masaki mengintruksi lalu memulai kegiatannya lagi, setelah terinterupsi dengan obrolan.

Rukia bergerak ke arah kulkas. Paham di mana letaknya, ia memungutnya dan menaruhnya dalam sebuah wadah. Bau cumi langsung menyergap hidungnya. Bau amis khas ikan segar.

'_Matilah aku!'_ gerutu Rukia dalam hati. _'Aku jijik melihat cumi-cumi ini, kenyal dan licin.'_ Rukia memasang muka cemberut pada sepuluh cumi-cumi yang seolah sedang mengawasiinya. Rukia merasa cumi-cumi itu menertawakannya.

"Bagaimana Rukia? Jangan hanya dilihat, bersihkan dengan air mengalir agar semua kotoran yang tersembunyi bisa larut dalam aliran air!" Masaki menyuruh Rukia tanpa melihat ekspresi Rukia.

Rukia mengangguk paham, "Baiklah, tante!"

Suara keran mengalir tidak membuat Rukia berhenti menatap geli sosok cumi-cumi itu. Diusap tubuh cumi seperti memijati. Dibentang setiap tentakelnya. Sampai akhirnya ia tidak bisa menghindari perut cumi yang ditekannya. Dan celakanya, Rukia tidak pernah mengetahui soal keberadaan kantong tinta pada tubuh cumi.

"Hoeek," Rukia mual melihat cairan tinta hitam berbau amis semakin menyeruak. Ia mundur selangkah dari bak cuci; menjauh dan belum bisa menghentikan mualnya. Matanya berair menahan muntahan yang mulai membuat pahit seisi mulutnya. Telapak tangan yang berlumuran tinta makin membuatnya linglung. Kakinya sempoyongan dan hampir membuatnya terjatuh.

Masaki berteriak khawatir melihat kondisi Rukia, mengundang kedatangan Ichigo dan Ishiin dari ruang tamu.

"Rukia!" Ichigo memekik dan menahan tubuh Rukia. "Astaga," Ichigo menggiring Rukia ke kamar mandi. Rukia tertatih sampai kamar mandi. Rambutnya bahkan mulai lepek karena keringat dingin.

Masaki menatap kecewa pada cumi-cuminya. _'Ini tidak tertolong,'_ batinnya. "Sepertinya aku harus membuang cumi-cumi itu," gumamnya memunguti cumi yang sudah berwarna kehitaman karena tubuh cumi sudah tersiram tintanya. Rasanya akan pahit jika dipaksakan untuk dimasak.

"Sudah jangan kau marahi Rukia," saran Ishiin melihat tampang istrinya cemberut level satu.

"Padahal aku berniat mengajari Rukia membuat masakan favorit Ichigo dengan cumi-cumi ini. Harusnya aku tahu Rukia tidak akan bisa membersihkannya. Menyesal aku mengajaknya ke dapur," gerutu Masaki pada Ishiin. Mencurahkan kekesalannya.

"Sudahlah, Masaki! Nanti Rukia masih bisa belajar untuk memasak—"

"Aku memilih menantu yang suka memasak. Jika wanita pintar memasak, maka suaminya bisa tenang karena urusan perutnya terjamin. Suami tidak akan melirik wanita lain jika istri bisa menyenangkan perut suami di rumah." Masaki terlihat tidak setuju dengan saran Ishiin. Ia tidak ingin Ichigo hanya buta dengan cinta.

"Masaki, aku mengerti soal itu. Tapi, kita juga tahu latar belakang Rukia—"

"Berhenti membelanya. Kau sama saja dengan Ichigo. Apa hebatnya Rukia hingga kau mau saja membelanya? Aku tidak mau jika Ichigo harus meladeni kebutuhan Rukia. bahkan aku tidak mau rumah tangga Ichigo direcoki dengan pelayan-pelayan walau akan sesekali membutuhkannya suatu saat nanti. Selama masih bisa dikerjakan sendiri, baiknya seperti itu," kesal Masaki mengoceh. Bahkan hanya karena Rukia, ia harus berdebat.

Suara bel rumah menghentikan perselisihan itu. Ishiin memilih membukakan pintu. Sedikit terkejut tapi, ia bisa segera memberi senyum khas kebapakannya. "Orihime, kau datang sendiri?"

.

Ichigo masih setia menunggui Rukia. Memijat tengkuk Rukia dan memegangi helaian hitam rambut Rukia agar tidak ikut terkotori. "Kamu kenapa?" tanya Ichigo disela jeda istirahat Rukia. Wajahnya sarat kekhawatiran.

Gadis itu mengatur napasnya. "Aku—jijik melihat cumi-cumi, Ichigo!" lirih Rukia menjelaskan.

"Ya ampun, kenapa kamu tidak _katakan_ terus terang pada ibu? Jangan memaksakan diri," oceh Ichigo menasehati, memijat lagi tengkuk Rukia kala gadis itu kembali muntah.

"Aku sudah maju berperang, mana mungkin aku mundur!" Rukia menghibur dirinya sendiri. Ia berdiri dan mencuci tangan serta mulutnya di wastafel.

Ichigo turut membantu, menyeka keringat di pelipis Rukia dengan selembar tisu. "Kamu terlihat pucat?" Ichigo khawatir melihat Rukia yang selesai membersihkan sisa muntahan di bibirnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir," Rukia menenangkan kegelisahan Ichigo.

"Maaf," bisik Ichigo, memeluk Rukia dari belakang. Menumpu dagunya di perpotongan leher Rukia. Rukia hanya mengulas senyum melihat wajah sedih Ichigo melalui cermin wastafel.

"Ichigo..."

Panggilan Ishiin dari luar membuatnya cemberut. "Mengganggu saja?!" cibirnya kesal.

"Apanya yang menganggu? Lagipula aku juga tidak mau berlama di tempat seperti ini bersamamu. Otakmu bisa memikirkan sesuatu yang mesum—" sergah Rukia melepas ikatan lengan Ichigo di pinggangnya.

"Sejak kapan kau mulai bisa membaca isi pikiranku, Rukia?!" Ichigo memotong ucapan Rukia, berhadapan bersiap adu argumen tidak penting.

Rukia bergerak duluan, melangkah ke arah pintu. "Tunggu, Rukia!" Ia membawa Rukia ke pelukannya lagi. Dan baru melepasnya setelah memberinya kecupan di keningnya. "Berusahalah!" gumam Ichigo menyemangati.

Rukia mengangguk bahagia. Begitu perhatian pria ini kepadanya.

Inilah yang tidak pernah dibayangkan. Baik Ichigo maupun Rukia. Kedatangan Orihime seperti duri yang menusuk di telapak kaki. Sangat sakit karena tidak pernah ingin dirasakan. Mata Rukia mulai memanas, menahan air mata yang tiba-tiba ingin menerobos keluar begitu saja.

Rasa iri. Rasa kecewa. Dan semua perasaan tidak enak merayapi hatinya. Pemandangan itu jauh berbeda dengan yang dirasakannya. Betapa senyum Masaki terlihat diobral ketika Orihime berada di dapur. Bukan ketegangan ataupun kekakuan layaknya dirinya saat berada di dalam sana. Mereka terlihat pas. Terlihat sempurna seperti ibu dan anak perempuannya. Canda dan tawa sering terselip dalam suara dapur.

Ichigo sadar dengan kekakuan tubuh Rukia berusaha makin mengenggam erat tangannya. Ia ingin menguatkan gadisnya. "Bertahanlah, aku akan di sisimu."

Ishiin hanya melihat. Ia ingin tahu bagaimana cara Ichigo menangani masalah ini. Kedatangan Orihime benar-benar di luar dugaannya.

"Ibu..." Ichigo memanggil duluan. Dia harus bisa membuat Rukia nyaman lagi.

Masaki menoleh, tak terkecuali Orihime.

"Ichigo..." panggil Orihime, hingga matanya jatuh menatap Rukia seperti melihat hantu. Sampai tidak sadar jika sutil yang dipegangnya lepas dari genggaman. "Rukia? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" ocehnya. Dahinya makin mengeriyit ketika pandangannya tertuju pada kedua jemari terkait mereka.

"Kalian saling mengenal? Orihime, kau mengenal Rukia?" Ishiin bersuara. Ketegangan ini membuatnya tidak suka. Perang dingin samar tercipta dalam kediaman Kurosaki.

Benar-benar makan siang yang tidak nyaman. Terlihat benar bagaimana kakunya orang-orang di meja makan. Masaki dan Ishiin berusaha senormal mungkin, mereka tuan rumah. Ichigo terjepit, diantara dua wanita. Satunya memandang sinis dan terlihat sombong penuh kemenangan karena melalui obrolannya berhasil menarik perhatian penghuni meja makan. Satunya diam dan hanya bicara seperlunya.

"Kau mau menambah tempuranya, Rukia? Ini kesukaanmu, kan?" Ichigo berusaha membuat Rukia hidup di meja makan itu. ia tidak ingin Rukia tenggelam dan tidak dianggap keberadaannya. Mengambilkan tempura dan menaruhnya di piring Rukia.

"Sudah cukup, Ichigo! Tidak usah—"

"Kau mau menambah Ichigo? Sini aku ambilkan!" Orihime menginterupsi sikap perhatian Ichigo pada Rukia, bahkan tenang saja memotong ucapan Rukia.

Perhatian Ichigo langsung teralih pada sikap lancang Orihime yang sesuka hati memungut mangkok nasinya dan mengisinya kembali. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ichigo tidak terima dengan kelakuan Orihime.

Berwajah kalem, Orihime memasang senyum. "Aku harus belajar menjadi istri yang baik, Ichigo! Sebelum menikah biarkan aku belajar meladenimu, ya?" suaranya manja, merengek manis. Ia mengembalikan mangkok nasi Ichigo yang sudah bertambah isinya. "Benarkan, tante Masaki?!" seolah mencari hawa panas, Orihime terlihat sengaja mengompori Rukia.

Ichigo mendelik sebal. Inilah, yang dibencinya. Ia menilai Orihime berubah semakin menyebalkan. Tidak sekarang. Tidak dulu. Sama saja.

"Rukia, kau pucat?" tanya Masaki.

Masaki kali pertama memperhatikan perubahan wajah Rukia. Ia sadar ketidaknyamanan yang dihadapi Rukia. Orihime dan Rukia rekan kerja. Sahabat selebihnya. Dan kabar perjodohan itu juga terdengar oleh Rukia. Terdengar sulit untuk diterima kenyataannya, tapi memang inilah kenyataannya. Keinginan menggebu Ichigo untuk segera memperkenalkan Rukia rupanya berawal dari sini. Cerita Orihime kepada Rukia. Dan ketidaktahuan Orihime atas hubungan Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Aku baik-baik saja, tante. Hanya—" lagi, perut Rukia melilit aneh. Dan akhirnya rasa mual kembali menyerangnya. Tingkat frustasinya semakin menjalari kondisi tubuhnya. Tanpa permisi, ia bergegas ke kamar mandi.

Pasang mata memperhatikan. Tatapan masing-masing orang yang berbeda tercipta. Rasa khawatir Ichigo berlawanan dengan tatapan tidak suka Orihime. Masaki dan Ishiin berpandangan dengan dahi berkerut, bertanya-tanya.

"Bisa aku bicara denganmu, Ichigo!" Ishiin berdiri dan menyuruh Ichigo mengekorinya.

.

Ichigo menganga kaget dengan pertanyaan ayahnya. Ia terdiam cukup lama dengan jawaban yang harus dikatakannya. Pikirannya terbayang sosok Rukia dan segala bentuk perasaan yang tersirat melalui sorot matanya. Keberadaan Orihime, membuat Rukia tertekan. Dan Ichigo yakin penyebab Rukia mual bukanlah seperti yang diperkirakan ayahnya. Apa yang harus dilakukannya jika memang ibunya tetap pada pendiriannya soal perjodohan itu? Ia tidak mau kehilangan Rukia. Tapi melihat bagaimana tatapan mata ibunya membandingkan Rukia dengan Orihime, rasa-rasanya ketakutannya mulai terbukti.

Inilah saatnya. 'Semoga Rukia tidak membunuhnya,' batinnya getir memohon.

"Rukia memang sedang mengandung dan—dan itu adalah anakku!"

Kebohongan jawaban Ichigo malah dianggap Ishiin sebuah ketakutan akan kenyataan yang sedang dialami Ichigo. "Kau tidak perlu takut, Ichigo! Ayah bisa mengerti, berapa usianya?" tanya Ishiin.

Mata Ichigo menatap tidak percaya. Kekecewaan jelas menggerogoti hati kecilnya. Ditambah penyesalan, kenapa ia memutuskan berbohong demi memuluskan jalannya? Ichigo memakinya.

"Aku tidak tahu, kami belum sempat periksa. Rukia sibuk sama halnya aku. Ayah..." Ichigo terdengar linglung mencoba merangkai kata. "Kau tidak marah? Kelakuanku dan—"

"Sudahlah, Ichigo! Terlanjur terjadi, tidak perlu disesali. Asal kau bertanggungjawab, aku senang segera mendapat cucu." Ishiin menepuk bahu Ichigo. "Yang aku khawatirkan sekarang, hanyalah Rukia. Apa keluarganya sudah mengetahui kehamilannya?"

Ichigo terbelalak. Ini di luar pikiran cepatnya. Dia melupakan keluarga besar Rukia.

"_Matilah aku! Rukia, kau bisa membunuhku setelah ini."_ Ichigo pasrah dalam hati. Ia mengambil alasan kebohongan yang fatal.

.

**To be continued.**

**12/06/2014**

* * *

Terima kasih atas reviewnya.

**Arisa Narahashi:** syukur deh kalo kmu suka. Ganbatte untukmu juga/ **darries:** wuih, rupanya kamu perhatian banget ma Orihime, sampe mendetail gitu. Cuman sampe 3 part aja. Ga lebih. Fic yang lain baru 'work in process'. Ditunggu aja!/ **airin yukibara:** Yah, Rukia emang aku bukin emosian. Dia terlalu cinta ma Ichigo, jadi ga mau pacarnya memilih yang lain. Terima kasih sudah memfollow. Semangat untukmu juga/ **15 Hendrik Widyawati:** Amin. / **Guest:** ups, masih ada yang backstreet ya? Ora opo-opo/ **as3yuni13:** aku bukan orang sastra. maunya kaya' bu Sri Mulyani. aku juga penggemarmu, kok! Salam kenal ya... Blog, mungkin belum janji buat update, maaf ya! Terima kasih karena sudah mampir ke sana/ **Risu-YUI:** salam kenal Risu-YUI, terima kasih sudah mem-fav. Endingnya bukan ichihime. Soal Orihime dapat pasangan, aku belum terpikir ke sana. lihat nanti saja/ **Azura Kuchiki:** kepalamu sakit, jangan! ini hanya hiburan semata. Rukia anak orang kaya kok. Part besok muncul kok Byakuya. Konfliknya ga rumit, malah aku rasa cenderung pasaran. seperti yang aku katakan sedari awal/ **Rin:** endingnya bukan Ichihime kok. Jangan sedih. Ini sudah update/ **akasaki rinko:** salam kenal juga. Ini sudah aku lanjutkan/ **Hepta Py:** ah, senpai lama tidak melihatmu. aku tunggu ceritamu. lho?

Semoga kalian menyukai chapter ini.


End file.
